


soda pop

by chimera (emptyheadspace)



Series: world in my pocket [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare, akaashi knows what he wants and he'll take it, bokuto is stunned, everyone say thank you konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheadspace/pseuds/chimera
Summary: Ah yes, Akaashi sighed to himself.Truth or dare extraordinaire, Akaashi Keiji. So far, with every horrifying truth question or spicy dare that Konoha had proudly fired his way, he had always been able to keep up. Konoha was really the only one in the circle who was still targeting him with all the questions, trying to get him to slip up and show some sort of embarrassment. He had built up some sort of strange reputation for being untouchable by even the worst dares.in which Konoha dares Akaashi to make out with Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: world in my pocket [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	soda pop

**Author's Note:**

> this got so spicy ngl and I'm a big, big fan of forward akaashi who knows what he wants

“Akaashi.”

Konoha turned to him with such a wicked glee in his eyes that Akaashi knew he was in for it from the start. 

“Truth or dare?”

Akaashi sighed. It was going to be hard for him either way, wasn’t it?

“Dare.”

Konoha had the gall to look surprised.

“Is that so?”

“Just get on with it.”

Konoha rubbed his hands together, spinning through the most marvellously painful dares he could think of in his head. The entire room was hanging on his every little move. Konoha was one of the greatest when it came to torturing his teammates with the most ingenious truth or dare questions, and it was truly a sight watching him come up with them on the spot (if you were not the helpless victim, that is).

“I dare you to make out with someone for two minutes.”

“Is that it?” 

Konoha held his stare.

Akaashi was a tough man to break, but he had just the perfect plan to get the setter to cave in and admit his evil prowess. 

“Of course not,” Konoha continued. “Whoever this bottle lands on.”

Akaashi raised a brow.

“Yeah, c’mon Akaashi! Don’t be a chicken,” the rest of the third-years hollered. 

“Are you going to forfeit?” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows from across the circle, earning him a roll of the eyes from Akaashi. 

“You’ve never backed out from a dare,” Komi pointed out. “Maybe it’s finally your time.”

 _Ah yes_ , Akaashi sighed to himself. _Truth or dare extraordinaire, Akaashi Keiji_. So far, with every horrifying truth question or spicy dare that Konoha had proudly fired his way, he had always been able to keep up. Konoha was really the only one in the circle who was still targeting him with all the questions, trying to get him to slip up and show some sort of embarrassment. He had built up some sort of strange reputation for being untouchable by even the worst dares.

Akaashi had to admit, he didn’t quite understand why people got embarrassed at this sort of thing. Truth or dare was just a game. Everyone understood that. He was perfectly nonchalant about revealing truths about his (very barren) love life, or who he thought had the worst hair in the team. Even if he said something that he wouldn’t have said outside the game, he could always account for it later. 

“Spin it.” Konoha smiled challengingly, handing him the half-full bottle of soda pop.

Akaashi accepted.

He opted for a particularly forceful spin, and it was only succeeding in building the suspense, the entire circle chanting and clapping to the rattling of the bottle. The orange soda inside sloshed round and round, not unlike the muted thoughts sloshing around Akaashi’s brain. He wasn’t going to think too much about this.

“Is this our chance to bring down the immovable Akaashi?” Bokuto grinned.

Konoha responded with a delighted chuckle.

Konoha knew what he wanted to happen. He had taken his chances, calculated the odds, tried to manifest the outcome into a reality. Even if the bottle had landed on someone else, he was fine with it. Patience was a virtue and whatnot. Besides, how else would he rile up a certain wing spiker other than getting Akaashi to kiss someone else? 

But on this fine night, the demons below were smiling up at him. 

The bottle stopped.

The room fell silent for the splittest second.

“ **_OhhhhHHHHH_ ** !” Konoha whooped. He’d done it. _Holy shit_ , he’d really done it. This was almost unbelievable if he wasn’t so giddy with glee. He would have been fine with the bottle landing on anyone else, but this. _This_. This was the moment he had been waiting for since the very beginning of their training camp game ventures. 

The chaos had begun.

Everyone could barely hear themselves over the sound of their disbelief. 

Komi had collapsed into the futon behind him, one hand shooting up to his forehead. Washio and Sarukui were trying to wrap their heads around it, looking periodically at each other and then at Akaashi’s still face and back at a Konoha who was too far gone with maniacal laughter to even respond. 

Akaashi blinked.

The bottle had landed on Bokuto.

“Okay,” Akaashi spoke up first. He shuffled on his knees and turned to his right.

Bokuto had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi instructed, reaching out a hand.

The entire room held its breath.

Bokuto went deathly still when Akaashi took his face and tilted it towards him. His gold eyes had shot open so wide that they were the size of dinner plates, blazing with an intensity that wasn’t there before. Akaashi was pretty sure that Bokuto’s soul had long departed his body and descended somewhere into another plane of existence, but that didn’t matter. 

Now, Akaashi wasn’t in the habit of kissing his seniors, but Bokuto was different. Some days Akaashi knew how obvious he was being when he stared across at Bokuto when the light was just right, or when he was smiling that infuriatingly charming smile of his, or when he was doing pretty much anything at all. Bokuto was a friend, his best friend, and some days Akaashi wished that he was _more_. 

And Konoha (that _bastard_ ) knew this very well. For all his reliability and single-minded focus on the court, he was fairly observant even outside of practice. Akaashi found it weird at first that Konoha was always watching his every move, but then he connected the dots that one night in training camp where the whole truth or dare madness started. Ever since then, Konoha had been trying to expose his little crush exclusively through truth or dare, where any embarrassing truths or scandalous dares were fair play. 

“It’s not too late to back out, Akaashi,” Konoha taunted, getting ready to slam the start button on the timer. He knew full well that this would only propel Akaashi deeper into his trap. “A full _two minutes_.”

Bokuto’s face was heating up under Akaashi’s touch, his jaw resting solidly in his hand as he stared at Akaashi dumbly with those pretty eyes of his. Akaashi thought that if Bokuto stiffened up any more he might just break. Even the other third-years were slightly unnerved by how quiet their captain had become. Akaashi felt a strange little swell of pride in his chest knowing that it was his touch that had rendered him speechless.

Well, no time like the present. If Bokuto wasn’t going to protest, he was going to take this opportunity into his own hands (well, his own lips). 

Akaashi leaned in and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s.

Bokuto’s lips were slightly chapped, but his lips were fairly soft and unsurprising enough, they tasted like soda pop — the sweet aftertaste sneaking in like a punch when Akaashi deepened the kiss. He could feel Bokuto jump for a second, but then he tried to ease up and moments later Akaashi felt two hands wandering up his back awkwardly.

Akaashi slowly moved from Bokuto’s lips to trailing kisses across his jaw and then to his ear. It was slow and careful, and he was very much aware of the timer counting down in the back, and every pair of eyes still staring their way. The presence of their teammates was not going to stop him from making the most of this. In fact, he had a point to prove as well, and it was undeniably satisfying to see Konoha so taken off guard by his enthusiasm. 

“You can touch me if you want,” he whispered while exploring the shell of Bokuto’s ear, lips grazing the soft skin there.

Bokuto jumped again when he licked a particularly sensitive spot, his hands wrapping around the back of Akaashi’s neck.

 _Very interesting_ , Akaashi mused. It was strange for him to be knowing this information, but he filed the discovery away into some dark crevice of his mind that would definitely come back later to haunt his waking days. 

Akaashi wasn’t lacking when it came to experience, and he knew what he wanted. He had tried dating, but then he realized that he wasn’t interested in girls, and all the guys he tried to be with shared one off-putting thing in common: they weren’t Bokuto. 

Every time he tried kissing someone else, he couldn’t shake the lingering thought of what it would be like to kiss Bokuto instead. It was becoming a problem. He was certain Bokuto had caught him staring at his lips on multiple separate occasions before, but he had never brought it up, or he always got kind of flustered and changed the topic.

Akaashi was getting kind of restless about that. 

It was easy to forget that this was just a dare. Bokuto was probably thinking that Akaashi was doing this only because their teammates were egging him on with cheers and whistles, and not because he _wanted_ to do this. That couldn’t be further from the truth.

Akaashi had never wanted anything so badly before. Maybe it was the years of pining, or the little moments together that had snuck into his heart and made a home there, but 

Could Bokuto feel it through his touch? Could he feel all the words left unsaid, all the words that have yet to be said? Could he feel 

Bokuto was indeed taken aback.

Akaashi had always been the seemingly passive and unresponsive individual. 

But his demeanor did not make all of him. He had desires. He had passion. He knew what he wanted. And right now? He wanted Bokuto. He wanted him so badly that he hoped it was obvious in the way he pressed little kisses and nibbles across Bokuto’s bottom lip, fingers dancing across those sturdy collarbones as he willed his passion through Bokuto’s thick skull.

Did Bokuto want him too? 

It wasn’t long before the room melted away around them, the noises from their teammates fading somewhere into the back of Akaashi’s mind. He was somewhere else now, he had ascended, and he had brought Bokuto with him. 

It was just a makeout session, but god did it feel like something transcendental.

Before long, Bokuto had found the courage to reciprocate. His hands moved to explore the nape of Akaashi’s neck, his fingers digging in and tightening around the sensitive skin there, earning a little gasp from Akaashi into his lips. He quickly decided that he liked it, and soon he was kissing back with an ardor as strong as Akaashi’s own.

How long had he been waiting for this moment? He would be a fool not to take it.

In a twisted sort of way, he had Konoha to thank for this opportunity, really.

Something at the back of Akaashi’s mind grumbled at that thought.

He had played right into Konoha’s trap, so why did it feel so good?

When they finally pulled away from each other with the ding of the timer, the team had long stopped making noise. They were just staring, with vastly different reactions. 

Konoha looked very self-satisfied when he gave Akaashi a knowing once-over, his arms folded across his chest and a stupid smirk on his face that Akaashi wanted to smack. Komi just looked stunned, as did Washio and Sarukui, who flashed him looks like they were both intimidated and impressed at his dedication to the dare. They did all, however, look quite unsure of what to do with themselves now that they had just witnessed that intense makeout scene. 

Especially Bokuto, who was still very speechless. He gawked at Akaashi like he was a fallen angel descending from the heavens, his fingers shooting up to his lips and brushing them as if he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened.

Akaashi felt quite proud of what he had done.

He hoped Bokuto at least enjoyed it, even if he didn’t reciprocate Akaashi’s feelings. But then again, Bokuto had been kissing him back, kissing him back like something beyond a stupid little dare. What was the truth?

No matter, this was something to think about when he lay staring at the ceiling at night.

Akaashi turned to the team.

“So, what was that about me forfeiting a dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of this series will be. explicit. power bottom akaashi is a treat. yes. 
> 
> check out my other bokuaka week works [here](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/post/625261318908346368/bokuaka-week-works)
> 
> here's my [socials](https://thegildedraven.carrd.co) and my other [works](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/completedworks)


End file.
